1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an air conditioning sub-unit for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional air conditioning systems, a compressor, a condenser and a chiller are individually installed into an engine compartment of a vehicle and interconnected with fluid lines. After these components are interconnected with the fluid lines, the circuit is filled with a refrigerant. This process adds a large amount of time and cost to the vehicle because of the assembly time required to install the individual components and interconnect them with fluid lines plus the equipment required to charge the circuit with the refrigerant.
Various assemblies are well known for providing a self-contained air conditioning circuit that is pre-filled with a refrigerant. These assemblies allow for the elimination of the charge equipment and the processes for filling the air conditioning circuit with refrigerant during the vehicle assembly process. Additionally, these assemblies reduce the number of individual components that have to be installed into the engine compartment of a vehicle. This is accomplished by providing an air conditioning circuit that is pre-assembled and pre-charged with the refrigerant.
One such unit provides a circuit with a compressor, an evaporator, an accumulator or receiver, and a condenser which are pre-assembled onto a common support platform. Additionally, these components are interconnected to one another such that they form a complete refrigerant circuit. The circuit is pre-filled with refrigerant and sealed. Finally, the circuit is installed into the vehicle as a single sub-unit via the common support platform.
One problem with such a system is that in order to pre-fill the circuit, it requires fluid connection to the compressor. Therefore, when the compressor is added to the overall assembly, the assembly becomes larger and heavier than if it could be pre-filled without the compressor. As a result, installation of the circuit into the vehicle, with the compressor attached, may require substantial tools to aide in lifting and maneuvering the circuit into the vehicle. Additionally, some compressors are connected to the condenser and chiller at a distance requiring long fluid lines. This length could be a bar to shipping the circuit as a single pre-filled assembly.